James Folson
James Folson was a Falleen Politician and former Chancellor during the Interwar Unrest Era, between the end of the Haalsian Intervention, and the start of World War II. He is most known for his role in securing the nation during the Great Crisis of 530AER, when the Eustrup government collapsed and several states attempted to break away. His role in the creation of the Interim-Government helped propel him to Electoral success in 531AER, gaining him the Chancellorship. However, he was arrested on false charges in 534AER, and subsequently left politics before his death of Acute Lymphoma in 537AER. 'Biography' James Folson was born in 480AER to a wealthy politician in Southern Tarbanos. Growing up, he learned a great deal about politics, and at the age of 20 began to get involved in political campaigns. Strongly Identifying with the Centrist position, he worked as a junior assistant in the local MPs office, before working his way up. In the mid to late 500s he worked off and on again with the MPs as assistants, before finally becoming an Elected MP in 514AER, this time with the Falleen People's Party. He continued to work with the FPP as an MP, and worked alongside Rudolf Lecter and Leopold Hess I during their term as the Government. Sticking with the FPP as it changed policies, he became a very popular MP, and worked his way up in Party Leadership, before finally gaining the Chairman's spot in a Leadership Election in late 529AER. Alongside the Vice Chair, Hess II, he brought the party into power in the government of Chancellor Eustrup, something he would later deeply regret. However, in his term as Minister of Defence, he worked on major reforms to push the military into the modern age. When Estrup's government collapsed, Folson became the Interim-Minister to maintain the Empire until Intern-Chancellor Chastel was elected by the party leaders, and he served as the MoD to help continuity. In the 531AER Elections, Folson was elected Chancellor on a 20% Party percentage, aligning in 531AER with the LDA and NLP to form the Centrist Coalition. During his early term, he focused on ending the revolt in Entloland, and calming a national wave of Nationalism, by using the Better Together campaign. Further action on their government was bringing an end to the spiral of the Economy, and reforming the Military to become a far more effective force, as well as some civil laws about sports, and working to end the Unemployment issue. However, in 533, the Coalition cracked due to a bill to intervene in the Succatasian War, and its two partners broke off to be Independent parties. Although the FLCP survived as a Minority, Mr. Folson was arrested on false charges of Attempting to make a Coup. Though cleared, the reputation he made took a hit, and a Vote of No Confidence oustered the Government. In 534, after an extensive campaign, he and the new Candidate James Lecter II, gained 24% of the Vote. However, they were unable to form a Coalition powerful enough, and the Labour Party took the power. James Folson died of complications from Acute Lymphomic Lukemia in 537AER. Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium